Draco Malfoy
by Lee-NC-Kass
Summary: Le One-shot du début c'est transformé en une fanfic. Venez lire...
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Leenah

Titre : Draco

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

Note : Sans doute un one-shot, mais il y aura peut-être une suite.

****

Draco

Draco Malefoy s'étira longuement avant de se décider à penser à commencer à se lever. Il tira alors sur la petite cordelette de satin qui pendait à côté de son lit à baldaquin aussitôt, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une jeune femme au long visage émacié, en courte robe sombre et tablier blanc.

Monsieur désire… ? commença-t-elle.

Qu'on m'apporte mon petit déjeuner au lit, ordonna Draco. Et n'oubliez pas les trois pincées de cannelle en poudre à rajouter dans le thé ! ajouta-t-il tandis que la servante s'apprêtait à sortir.

Bien monsieur, répondit-elle en inclinant respectueusement la tête. Ce sera tout monsieur ?

Oui, vous pouvez disposer, dit le jeune Malefoy d'une voix qui laissait paraître que c'était un ordre plutôt qu'une possibilité.

La servante esquissa une dernière rapide révérence et s'éclipsa au plus vite. Draco s'extirpa lentement de ses draps soyeux et, enfilant ses chaussons brodés d'or, il se dirigea vers l'une des grandes fenêtre qui s'ouvraient au dehors. Le jeune homme passa la tête à travers l'ouverture : l'air vif du petit matin l'assaillit aussitôt et il se hâta de la rentrer à l'intérieur. En effet, il n'avait jamais aimé le matin, ni d'ailleurs aucun moment de la journée ou le soleil était présent, et préférait nettement la nuit. 

Aaaaatchoum !

Draco se précipita sur sa robe de chambre de soie noire délicatement posée sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau et l'enfila promptement. Il avait failli prendre froid ! Heureusement, sa mère avait la bonne idée de jeter un sort au vêtement pour qu'il soit toujours aussi chaud qu'un véritable radiateur moldu, et le jeune homme sourit de plaisir en sentant le tissu le réchauffer doucement.

Il attrapa un mouchoir dans une des poches et se moucha. Soudain, il fut pris d'un doute et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la montre qu'il portait au poignet : cela faisait exactement 1 minutes 30 que la servante était partie, et elle n'avait toujours pas réapparu avec le repas… alors que tous les autres domestiques l'apportaient en 1 minutes 20 seulement !

Il faudra que je parle de cette incapable à Père, se dit Draco en sentant la colère bouillonner en lui, sans se rappeler (ou peut-être ne le voulait-il pas ?) que Lucius Malefoy était désormais enfermé dans la prison d'Azkaban.

A cet instant, la servante arriva, portant dans ses bras un lourd plateau qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet en pin massif près du lit. La jeune femme était encore toute essoufflée d'avoir couru, mais Draco ne lui accorda même pas un regard tandis qu'elle se confondait en excuses les plus sincères. Il lui fit signe de sortir et se glissa vivement dans son lit, sans ôter sa robe de chambre chauffante. Il contempla un instant le copieux petit-déjeuner qu'on lui avait apporté puis il se rua dessus tel un loup affamé.

A peine avait-il bu une gorgée de thé vert qu'il la recracha aussitôt : IL N'Y AVAIT PAS DE CANNELLE ! Cette imbécile de servante avait ENCORE omis de rajouter la délicieuse poudre ! 

Vraiment, s'exclama le jeune Malefoy à vive voix, ces humaines sont de véritables bonnes à rien ! Ah ! si seulement Dobby était encore là… ! TOUT CA EST LA FAUTE DE CE PETIT BATARD DE POTTER ! hurla-t-il avec humeur, tellement fort que le lustre de cristal se mit à se balancer dangereusement au-dessus de sa tête. Mais il va payer, il va payer, Père, je te le JURE ! Parole de Draco Malefoy ! s'écria-t-il encore en brandissant son poing vers un ennemi invisible.

Des larmes de colère lui piquaient à présent les yeux, et tout son corps était parcouru de tremblements nerveux. C'est à ce moment que sa mère pénétra dans la pièce. 

Narcissa Malefoy était une jeune femme grande et mince, aux magnifiques yeux vert tendre pailletés d'or, et dont la longue chevelure retombait avec élégance sur ses fines hanches en larges boucles dorées. Dans sa légère chemise de nuit immaculée, elle ressemblait étrangement à un ange. Un ange dans la maison des Malefoy ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! En effet, la jeune femme semblait totalement égarée dans cet univers sombre et vicieux. Mais c'était bien elle qui se tenait maintenant sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de son fils unique, Drago Malefoy.

M'enfin, il est quand même de mon devoir de vous avertir de ce que pensaient beaucoup de gens : que Lucius tenait tout simplement cet enfant d'une autre femme, ce qui pourrait être probable car, mis à part la couleur des cheveux, le jeune homme et la femme n'avaient absolument rien en commun : autant lui était ambitieux et rêvait d'un avenir brillant, autant elle préférait se " fondre dans la masse " et rester anonyme à tout prix malgré l'extrême pâleur de son visage, il émanait de Drago une sorte de majesté, de dédain perpétuel qui faisait ostensiblement baisser les yeux à quiconque croisait son regard, tandis que Narcissa faisait presque pitié tellement sa beauté contrastait avec la fragilité qui ressortait de sa personne.

Autant dire que, apercevant son fils ainsi prostré dans son lit sans rien manger, elle s'approcha aussitôt de lui et lui prit tendrement la main. Mais Drago, bien sûr, s'empressa de la retirer en marmonnant, et il se détourna vivement.

Qu'as-tu, mon fils ? demanda Narcissa, avec dans la voix tout l'amour qu'une mère peut donner à ses enfants.

Rien.

Mais si, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, Draky, continua-t-elle, possédée par l'amour aveugle.

NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! rugit Drago en l'interrompant brusquement.

Sa mère sursauta sous l'insolence mais se contenta de soupirer tristement avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre...

Fin 

J'espère que ça vous a plus.

Est-ce que vous pourriez, peut-être m'envoyer une rewiew...

Leenah, qui espère que ça vous à plus.


	2. chapitre 2

Auteur : Leenah

Titre : Draco

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

Réponses aux Reviews

****

Lilie Dark : C'est Nee Chan qui s'occupe d'updater et elle savait pas encore qu'il fallait mettre le document sous format HTML. Draco va rien faire à Harry, je pense, mais j'ai pas encore fait la suite.

****

Frite 12 : Normalement, y'aura une suite mais quand je l'aurais trouvé, mais en ce moment, j'ai pas d'inspiration.

****

Caoilte : C'est cool que ça t'ai fait rire. Merci de m'avoir laissé une review.

****

Mademoiselle Sora : C vraiment cool que ça t plu ; en fait c Nee Chan qui m'a conseillé de le mettre sur Internet ! Et je trouve ça bien, de recevoir des reviews, ça fait plaisir à chaque fois quand on se dit que y'en a qui ns ont lus... et qui ont aimé !! Moi aussi c les descriptions que je préfère ; je me suis 1 peu inspirée du Seigneur Des Anneaux (le livre), quand il décrit une princesse elfe. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait peut-être penser, je DETESTE Draco !! Je le trouve trop con et prétentieux !! Mais bon, c un sujet qui vaut la peine d'être fanficé (chais pas si ça se dit, ça !!) !! Le prochain "chapitre" est prévu... dès que Nee Chan t'auras envoyé ce mail : elle m'a dit qu'elle mettrai pas la suite tant que je t'avais pas répondu !!! Bon, je crois que g fait assez long (!!) Salut

****

Draco

Soudain, Drago aperçut une forme sombre perchée sur le rebord extérieur d'une des fenêtres. Il s'en approcha et entrouvrit le battant afin qu'elle puisse rentrer. C'était Spirita, sa femelle aigle, qui sans doute revenait avec des nouvelles. 

Spirita était un grand oiseau aux plumes aussi foncées qu'une nuit d'hiver, et dont les yeux se réduisaient à deux petites fentes émeraude. Le rapace possédait un caractère assez querelleur, et aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de se soumettre à quiconque que ce fut. Mais Draco l'avait prise par les bons sentiments et, aidé de son père, il avait réussi à lui enseigner le minimum de dressage.

L'aigle tournoya plusieurs fois autour du lit avant de venir se poser docilement aux pieds de son maître. Celui-ci se pencha vers elle et décrocha le rouleau de parchemin qu'elle portait à son cou. 

Le jeune homme reconnut aussitôt le sceau de Poudlard, et il esquissa un sourire. Les résultats de BUSE ! Enfin ! Il les avait attendus longtemps ! Car en dépit de son apparence " je-me-fous-de-tout ", Draco était très (très très) soucieux de ses notes scolaires même peut-être plus qu'Hermione elle-même, c'est vous dire !!!

Mais il avait aussi le douloureux souvenir du rude contact de la canne d'argent de son père dans les côtes, et cela le motivait plus que tout à travailler. Cela avait été sa punition alors que, voyant les résultats de son fils à la fin du premier trimestre de première année à l'école de sorciers, Lucius les avait jugés indignes d'un Malfoy.

Draco déplia fébrilement le précieux papier et, inspirant un grand coup à la façon des plongeurs sous-marins, il se plongea dans la lecture de son bulletin.

****

Mr Malfoy Draco **Slytherin**

POTIONS 

Mr SNAPE S. ****

O 

Très bon élève. 

DEFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL 

Mrs UMBRIDGE D.

****

O

Résultats et attitude excellents. Ce garçon a vraiment un véritable bon pour cette matière ! 

ENCHANTEMENTS 

Mr FLITWICK ****

A 

Possède des qualités cachées que je ne remarque malheureusement pas dans son travail 

METAMORPHOSES 

Mrs MC GONAGALL ****

E 

Plein de capacités à exploiter. Devrait se modérer un peu dans son comportement. Doit apprendre à accepter les remarques qui lui sont faites et mettre un peu son immense ego de côté . 

DIVINATION 

Mrs TRELAWNEY & Firenze ****

P 

Ne fais aucun effort pour se sortir de ses mauvais résultats. Et, si je puis me permettre de lui conseiller de se détacher un peu de ces brutes qui lui tiennent lieu de gardes du corps… 

SOIN AUX CREATURES MAGIQUES 

Mrs GOBE-PLANCHE & Mr HAGRID R. ****

P 

Jamè vu un ellaive ossi peu rèspaictueus anvèrs les animos. Pansé a modairé son langage agréssif 

BOTANIQUE 

Mrs CHOURAVE ****

A 

Résultats satisfaisants. 

Ensemble entièrement satisfaisant. Continuez ainsi !

****

BUSE

Potions : O

Défense contre les forces du mal :A

Enchantements :A

Métamorphoses :O

Divination : E

Soin aux créatures magiques : P

Botanique : E

TOTAL : 276 points

L'élève **Draco Malefoy** obtient donc **mention très bien **à l'examen de **BUSE.**

Yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss !!!!! s'exclama aussitôt le jeune homme. J'ai eu mon exam !!! Franchement… c'est qui le Boss… ?! ajouta-t-il en avisant son reflet dans la grande glace. 

Et il partit d'un éclat de rire sonore il était tellement soulagé… !

Puis il resta un instant coi, durant lequel il tenta de réaliser la nouvelle. Mais oui ! Il n'avait pas rêvé ! Il avait passé ET REUSSI les épreuves du Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire ! Et avec mention en plus ! Ah ! Que son père serait fier de lui quand il rentrerait… ! 

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Il est parti où ? se secoua tout à coup Draco. Non, il n'est jamais parti ! Il est juste en train de prendre sa douche ! 

Et notre petit blondinet, ouvrant la porte de sa chambre à la volée, s'engouffra en coup de vent dans le couloir sombre qui menait au salon, son précieux bulletin serré contre son cœur et les pans de sa robe de chambre de soie voletant derrière lui tels de noirs corbeaux.

Voilà, c fini. C'était super bien ! J'adore Draco ! 

Juste un truc : Kass a besoin d'une bêta-lectrice (vous pouvez allez voir sa fic "Possibilités Infinies" dans notre profil). Est-ce que qqn voudrait bien faire ça ?


	3. chapitre 3

Auteur : Leenah

Titre : Draco

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

R²

****

Mademoiselle Sora : Salut, C vrai que ça fait un peu longtemps que g mis le deuxième chapitre en ligne, et je m'inquiétais (un peu, pas trop quand même !!) parsque j'avais reçu AUCUNE review !!!!! ca me rassure donc de voir que y'a quand même au moins une personne su Terre qui aime bien ce que j'écris... !! Je crois que j'aurais dû mettre comme titre à ce fanfic : "Reconversion pour les fans de Draco", parsque c encore qu'un début, ce qu'il fait à sa mère et aux servantes !!! Dans le prochain chapitre, que je viens de terminer, il est encore + dégueulasse... Peut-être que ça fera changer d'avis qqes personnes sur le compte de ce petit prétentieux... !!!! (pas Nee Chan en tt cas : elle l'a lu et elle l'adore encore + !! Elle est grave cte fille !!!!!!! lol)[Note de NC : C'est pas ma faute, il est tellement... Wahou !] 

Bonne idée, le truc de la belle fille... on verra ça... [Note NC : Quoi, avec une fille ? Avec moi, j'espère lol. Ou Harry. Comment ça, c'est pas une fille ?]

Merci encore de m'avoir écrit !!!! (comme ça, g enfin pu constater que j'étais pas coupée du monde !!!)

****

Draco

- Oh, mon fils, je suis tellement heureuse ! s'écria Narcissa en étreignant fougueusement Draco. Si tu savais combien je suis fière de toi ! Et ton père aussi, j'en suis sûre ! D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en se mettant à battre des mains comme une fillette surexcitée, tu sais que Lucius devrait bientôt sortir de prison ! Oh oui, je sais qu'il te manque beaucoup mais tout cela sera bientôt fini, Draky chéri, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant amoureusement les cheveux.

- Tu me décoiffes, râla aussitôt Draco en se dégageant vivement. Et puis arrête de me donner des surnoms stupides, aussi, je ne supporte pas ça. Je m'appelle DRACO, merde !

Et le jeune homme, faisant volte-face, disparut précipitamment dans la cuisine, en envoyant au passage valser un vase qui se brisa à terre avec un tintement cristallin. 

Narcissa le regarda sortir avec dans le regard une tendresse infinie et se mit au devoir de ramasser les bouts de verre éparses sur le sol.

- Bonjour Monsieur ! s'écrièrent en cœur tous les domestiques, humains et elfes, présents dans la cuisine, au moment où Draco passa la porte.

Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de leur répondre et se dirigea directement vers la grande armoire de bois qui servait de garde-manger. Il l'ouvrit en grand et entreprit une fouille minutieuse de l'endroit.

- Est-ce que Monsieur aurait besoin d'aide ? demanda humblement un petit elfe de maison aux grands yeux bleus en trottinant à sa rencontre.

- Non, répondit froidement Draco. Draco Malefoy n'a jamais besoin d'être aidé, susurra-t-il encore tandis qu'il attrapait la pauvre créature par l'oreille. Encore moins par un misérable petit elfe de maison.

Il rapprocha encore sa bouche de l'oreille de l'elfe et… 

- METS-TOI BIEN CA DANS LA TETE ! s'écria-t-il soudain en le secouant comme un prunier.

L'adolescent le relâcha au bout de quelques instants et l'autre glissa aussitôt à terre telle une poupée de chiffon.

- TU AS COMPRIS ? hurla encore Draco en le contraignant à relever la tête.

L'elfe rassembla les maigres forces qu'il lui restait et parvint à ouvrir un œil. De minuscules larmes argentées perlaient au coin de son regard océan.

- Bien, Monsieur, arriva-t-il à articuler avant de s'affaisser de nouveau sur le sol.

Draco le repoussa sans ménagement du bout de son chausson avec une moue dédaigneuse et l'enjamba aussitôt, sans se départir de son sourire narquois. Il retourna à l'armoire à provisions et continua sa recherche. Le voyant commencer à s'énerver, une domestique décida d'intervenir : 

- Les Chocogrenouilles sont juste devant vous, si je puis me permettre, bien sûr, Monsieur.

L'autre se retourna aussi sec vers elle. Son visage écarlate et ses poings serrés trahissaient la difficulté qu'il éprouvait à contenir sa confusion.

- Mais oui, permettez-vous, répliqua-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser paraître le tremblement de sa voix. De toute façon, fit-il encore avec un geste fataliste, de nos jours, les domestiques se permettent tout. Il n'y a plus AUCUN respect. C'est une véritable HONTE. Et pour votre affaire, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un grand sourire, sachez tout de même que j'avais vu les Chocogrenouilles. Je ne suis pas myope, mademoiselle, merci. (note de l'auteur : hum hum, ça reste à prouver, ça !)[Note de NC : Il est pas myope. Il ne peut pas car il est parfait ^___^]

Sur ce, l'adolescent empocha vivement le paquet de friandises et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Et un chapitre de +. A que je l'adore mon Draco. Leenah le décrit vraiment bien. Même si elle essaie de me convertir, elle y arrivera jamais. Je suis fan de Dray et ça risque pas de changer.


	4. chapitre 4

****

Auteur : Leenah

****

Titre : Draco

****

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

R²

****

Mademoiselle Sora : Salut ! C vrai, le chapitre 3 était un peu court... mais c Nee chan qui m'a poussée à le mettre vite !!!!! Je prépare le 4 mais c dur...

J'essaye de décrire Draco un peu comme ds le livre et le film, en exagérant ses "mauvais" côtés. Après, au lecteur d'aimer ou pas... !!!

Tiens, bien fait pour Draco, les coups de bâtons !!!! (je sens que Nee Chan va pas aimer... !!)ça lui aura peut-être remis le cerveau à l'endroit (j'espère que tu l'as bien secoué : ça remet bien les idées en place, ça !!!!)

Il va sans doute y avoir une fille ds l'histoire, mais je pense pas qu'il se suiscidera (quand même, chuis pas sadique à ce point ... !! Quoique ça me plairait bien qu'il crève, cui là !!!!...).

Ben ouais, merci de m'avoir envoyé une review si vite, ça fait plaisir !!! Surtout que y'a pas bcp de monde qui m'écrit !! (bon, c vrai que Nee Chan en a effacé qqes une sans faire attention mais bon.. !!)

Sinon, merci encore pour tous ces compliments... !!!

J'essayerai d'aller lire qqes unes de tes fics...

****

Daphné : Salut !!! Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait plaisir à lire !!!!!! Sinon, je peux totalement te rassurer : tu n'es pas stupide !!!!!!! au contraire ! Au début, je devais écrire à quoi chaque lettre correspondait, mais finalement, g complètement oublié !!! En fait, c Nee Chan qui m'a tt expliqué, parsque je comprenais rien non !!!!! Et chuis pas stupide (enfin, j'espère... !!!!) !!!!!!! Alors, O correspond à Optimal (le haut niveau), E correspond à Effort Exceptionnel, A à Acceptable, [note de NC&C : elle a oublié le D, qui est Décevant (enfin, c'est ce qu'on se rappelle)] P à Piètre. Voilà, j'espère que t'as compris maintenant (!!!)

****

Gaëlle : merci aussi pour ts ces compliments !!!! C vrai, peut-être que le premier chap est mieux écrit que les autres... chais pas... en fait, je crois que c normal, parsque c le moment où j'avais le d'inspiration, vu que je venais juste de commencer d'écrire cette fic ! Après, ça devient dur de trouver des idées !!! Chuis pas une machine à idées !!!!!!!! Et là, je bloque un peu pour écire la suite... dsl pour toi mais je préfère mettre un chapitre dont chuis contente qu'une merde parsque j'avais pas d'inspiration !!!!! Patience... !!!!

****

Nee Chan : g pas dit qu'il était horrible ! Et puis, heuresement quand même qu'il respecte un minimum sa domestique !! Non mais oh !!! Il se prends pour qui, lui ? En , elle est vachement vieille que lui... (je sais, je l'ai pas dit, mais c implicite.) Et puis, il est pas insensible aux filles... le "vous" qu'il utilise ne prouve pas une marque de respect mais de la gêne : il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec elle.

Je maintiens que Draco n'est pas parfait (les Malefoy ne sont pas parfaits comme tu le crois... loin de là... en tt cas ds ma fic !). Et s'il rougit,

c encore parsque il est gêné par l'assurance de la domestique. Elle ne lui est pas indifférente et ça le blesse ds son ego que ce soit elle qui lui fasse la remarque des chocogrenouilles.

Oui, une fille va lui tourner la tête... pas qu'à lui d'ailleurs...(la concurrence sera rude !!) Non, pas une des livres.

****

Kass : là, tu te goures complet ma pauvre. T'as vu les phrases que tu ns as sorties ds la rédac de français ??? Non mais attends... et après tu me dis que t'as pas de talent... Si, t'en as. Mais tu le travailles pas assez, je pense. Ou alors t pas assez sûre de toi. Et puis, tu lis quand même moins que NC et moi ! Peut-être que c ça... En tt cas, je trouve dommage que t'arrêtes ta fic. C vrai que c t pas magnifique, mais c t pas mal écrit. Et me dis pas que t'écris mal parsque c pas vrai. Un conseil : lis peut-être !

****

Nyonoshii : T'as remarqué, je suis pas une grande fan de Draco. Je le déteste, même. Peut-être parsque Nee Chan l'adore trop. En tt cas, g voulu faire une fic pour essayer de la reconvertir. Malheureusement, c raté, elle l'adore encore (je la comprendrais jamais cte fille... lol)

Bon, ben voilà donc le 4ème chapitre... mais t'attends pas à des merveilles. Parsque j'aime pas trop ce chap. Enfin bon. Chuis contente que ça te plaise !!! Salut !! [Note de NC&C : Est-ce que tu es bien la **Nyonoshii **qu'on croit que tu es ? Celle qui écrit des fics ? Paske dans ce cas, faut qu'on dise à notre p'tite Lee qu'elle est hyper chanceuse !]

****

Draco

Draco partit s'installer dehors, dans un coin ombragé de l'immense jardin qui bordait la demeure des Malefoy. Il s'assit sur un banc de pierres grises, à l'abri d'un pêcher dont les fruits se balançaient doucement au rythme du vent au-dessus de sa tête. Seul un mince rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les feuilles, faisant étinceler la chevelure dorée du jeune homme par endroits. Celui-ci ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et commença à déguster les Chocogrenouilles. Il procédait toujours de la même manière : d'abord, il plongeait sa main dans le sachet, en ressortait un seul bonbon, puis s'appliquait à décortiquer minutieusement la Chocogrenouille, arrachant la patte arrière gauche, puis la droite, celles de devant, et enfin la tête. Tout ça avec un air tellement concentré et passionné que quelqu'un passant par là aurait aussitôt pris peur. A la lueur machiavélique dans les yeux de l'adolescent, on devinait qu'il prenait un indicible plaisir à ainsi martyriser un être animé, quoique en chocolat. (cela dit, c'est un Serpentard…)

Un mouvement furtif dans les fourrés non loin le fit soudain relever la tête. Une ombre se déplaçait lentement entre les arbres au ras du sol, semblant onduler tel un long serpent. Draco l'observa un long moment sans mot dire, les yeux écarquillés devant tant de grâce chez un animal. Mais le jeune homme se rendit peu à peu compte que ce qu'il avait pris pour un reptile s'avérait être en fait la queue d'une immense panthère au pelage entièrement noir, qui se dirigeait à pas de velours vers l'orée du bois.

Soudain, sans doute mue par le fameux pressentiment qui donne aux félins le pouvoir de sentir la présence d'un humain à distance, la créature se retourna vivement vers l'intrus (en l'occurrence Draco). Deux prunelles sombres cerclées de bleu étincelèrent dans la pénombre du bois et l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de frissonner (eh oui ! ça lui arrive aussi, à lui !) devant ce regard fixe empreint de tant de détermination.

L'homme et l'animal se toisèrent quelques instants, aucun ne voulant s'abaisser à détourner le regard (on connaît Draco…) puis la panthère, pressentant peut-être l'étendue de l'ego de son adversaire et ne voulant quand même pas passer la matinée à se jauger avec un inconnu à la grosse tête, consentit enfin à s'éloigner, tout en gardant un œil sur notre petit blond.

De même, Draco la suivit des yeux aussi longtemps que possible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait complètement disparu de son champ de vision.

Tout de même, cette panthère l'intriguait… Et le jeune homme se rendait compte que plus il y repensait, plus il lui trouvait quelque chose d'humain… Ce regard, surtout. Et puis sa façon de se comporter : un véritable félin ne serait pas resté planté à le fixer comme cela ! Ou il lui aurait carrément sauté dessus (ce qui était plus que probable), ou , s'il était tombé sur une panthère trouillarde ou végétarienne (qui sait ce qui passe par la tête des animaux sauvages, de nos jours ?), l'autre aurait vite pris la fuite sans demander son reste ! Sans compter que les grands félins, c'est à dire les panthères, jaguars et autres tigres, ne courent quand même pas les rues en Angleterre… Et la campagne, me direz-vous… Vous qui sans doute vivez à la campagne, comme ce monsieur Malefoy (attention : je n'ai pas dit que vous viviez reclus du monde, comme ce Monsieur Malefoy…), avez-vous déjà rencontré une quelconque panthère près de chez vous ? Si vous me répondez oui, je dirais que vous êtes un(e) fanfaron(ne) qui ne fait que raconter des histoires pour paraître intéressant(e) et sortir du lot Si vous me répondez non… eh bien, vous voyez bien que j'ai raison ! Et ceux (celles) qui me disent qu'ici, c'est la France, et que Monsieur Malefoy habite en Angleterre, je leur répondrai que je ne crois pas que cela change beaucoup notre raisonnement, sauf si bien sûr vous confondez l'Angleterre avec l'Afrique…

Enfin, bref, trêve de plaisanterie. Tout ça pour vous faire comprendre qu'à moins qu'une panthère ne se soit échappée d'un zoo proche (et là, c'est insinuer que les autorités anglaises ne sont pas assez compétentes pour arriver à éviter ce genre de problème…) et qu'elle ait atterri (par hasard) dans le jardin des Malefoy (ce qui est peu plausible compte tenu de l'éloignement de leur Manoir avec la ville), aucune panthère normalement constituée ne pouvait se trouver à cet endroit.

Mon chéri, tu es là ? demanda soudain une voix, tirant brusquement Draco de sa réflexion (pour une fois qu'il réfléchissait, franchement… on voit bien qu'elle ne mesurait pas sa chance…)

Celui-ci ne daigna pas répondre, ni même d'ailleurs relever la tête, et continua de manger ses Chocogrenouilles comme si de rien n'était.

Draky…continua la voix. Où es-tu ?

Le jeune homme l'ignora et entreprit de se lécher les doigts un à un pour faire disparaître la moindre trace de chocolat fondu qui y aurait coulé.

Mon fils ! s'écria sa mère dont la voix commença à se teinter, non d'agacement, mais d'anxiété.

L'adolescent eut un sourire narquois et se mit à fredonner du Marilyn Manson tout bas, à supposer qu'on puisse chanter doucement de telles chansons…

Draco ! appela Narcissa… Réponds-moi mon enfant… implora-t-elle encore.

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot.

Je t'en prie, supplia-t-elle, à bout de souffle, reviens…

" Pfff, quel boulet, vraiment …" siffla Draco entre ses dents avant de s'écrier bien haut :

Je suis là, Maman !

Tu me cherchais ? demanda-t-il innocemment une fois arrivé près de Narcissa.

Pour toute réponse, celle-ci le prit dans ses bras et le serra tendrement avec tant de vigueur que Draco crut qu'il allait étouffer.

Oh, mon chéri, murmura-t-elle tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, traçant de longs sillons salés sur son beau visage. Tu m'as fait si peur… J'ai cru qu'on t'avait enlevé…

---------

Oups ! Sorry. Ça fait un mois que je dois avoir ce chapitre dans mon PC... Mais fallait le mettre en forme, ajouter le R²... La flemme. Mais il est là, c le principal !

Bye

Et envoyez des reviews !!!!!!


	5. chapitre 5

****

Auteur : Leenah

****

Titre : Draco

****

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

****

Note de l'auteur : Merci à Nee Chan [ndC (note de Chana) : Et moi ? J'étais la aussi.], pour m'avoir aiguillée sur la voie du sort de conservation, et pour avoir réfléchi avec moi aux goûts... particulièrement spéciaux de Mister Malfoy côté nourriture. (surtout, te sens pas obligée de commander ça la prochaine fois que tu vas au resto !!!!)[on va se gêner. Ça à l'air pas mal Et ses goûts sont PAS bizarres !]

Merci aussi aux gens des Comités des sports du Lot [elle parle d'une compèt ou défilé de GR], pour nous avoir pris pour les bouffonnes de service vendredi dernier : ça m'a donné l'idée d'un Draco qui quitte pas des yeux son assiette au lieu se regarder sa mère... un peu comme vous, quand vous bouffiez sans lever les yeux vers nous, qui nous emmerdions à vous "distraire".

****

Note des deux qui font les mises en formes : On voudrait préciser à certaines que ce n'est pas nous, Nee Chan et Chan, qui faisons cette fanfic. C'est la faute à Leenah, tout ça. Oui, Mel, ça s'adresse à toi. Nous aussi on aime Draco (tu dois t'en être rendu compte) et Lee est vraiment horrible avec lui. Ça te dit de faire un club pro-Draco ? lol

Les notes entre crochet dans le texte sont de nous.

R² :

****

Mel-Imoen : J'espère que ton bac c bien passé... ! Moi, j'aime pas trop le 4ème chap : je trouve que je me suis un peu trop "égarée "dans l'histoire de la panthère... tt ça... mais bon. C fait, c fait ! Et puis, Narcissa est bcp bcp exagérée : elle chiale presque ttes les 5minutes... mais bon. Là encore, je vais pas revenir en arrière.

A part ça, je vais juste te dire que chuis pas vraiment fan du couple Harry/Draco (par contre, Nee Chan [ndC : Hum...] adore !!)... donc... la panthère.. c pas vraiment Harry en fait... Désolée, g prévu autre chose !

Oui, g vu le film. Je l'ai trouvé pas mal... un peu trop sombre quand même. En fait, je préférais Chris Colombus comme réalisateur. Quand g t devant le film, g trouvé ça long... et puis en sortant du ciné, je me suis dit qu'en fait, il c t pas passé grand-chose... C dommage qu'il n'ait pas réussi à recréer l'ambiance de Poudlard, je pense. Alors que le 1 et le 2 étaient, je pense, rattachés au livre (fin... c pas ce que je me souviens qui va bcp m'aider... Pour ça, faut demander à Nee Chan [ndC : Y'en a marre, j'arrête dire qu'on m'oublie], c la spécialiste !!!)

Moi j'aime pas trop Draco... En fait, au départ, je m'éclatais juste à continuer le livre 5... mais après, je me suis dit que ce serait bien que je fasse un essai de Reconversion de Nee Chan, qui adorait Draco... alors je fais un Draco méchant, dégueu avec sa mère, sadique... bref, avec ts les défauts du monde...et tt le monde l'adore !!!! C bizarre non ?!!!!! Enfin bon !

Merci pour tous ces compliments... ça fait tjrs plaisir !!!

****

Mademoiselle Sora : Toujours là, toujours prête à reviewer tt le monde... !! Oui, je sais, y'a pas bcp d'action... en fait, c pas trop mon truc, l'action... mais va y'en avoir un peu, j'essayerai d'en mettre !

Mouais... je me demande si j'en ai pas fait un peu trop, quand même, pour le 4ème chap (et pour le 5 d'ailleurs aussi)... de commentaires entre parenthèses... non ?! Trop d'humour tue l'humour !!! (c bizarre... g déjà entendu ça qq part...)

:) Oui, ton intuition était bonne.. (faut dire que fallait bien une de juste ds le tas.. !!!!) : R² veut dire Réponse aux reviews !! C pas moi qui met en forme, c Nee Chan !!!

Merci encore pour tous ces compliments...

PS : TU M'AS CONVAINCUE !!! Avec ttes ces qualités, demain, c décidé, je cours lire tes fics !!!!!!!

Draco

L'immense table d'ébène trônait au milieu de la vaste salle à manger des Malfoy. A chacune de ses extrémités étaient attablés Draco et sa mère, tout de même séparés par au moins 7 mètres de bois lisse (quand je dis " immense ", c'est " immense " !). Mais cela n'empêchait en aucun cas Narcissa de parler à son fils et, bien que celui-ci ne lui répondît évidemment pas (vous croyez qu'il a que ça à faire, le pauvre chéri ?) [non, il assez occupé avec nous], elle continuait de s'exclamer toute seule, tantôt joyeuse, tantôt triste. Et sa voix claire et pure rebondissait maintes et maintes fois sur la voûte de marbre avant de s'évanouir à jamais dans l'obscurité…

Depuis l'incarcération de Lucius Malfoy, les repas se déroulaient toujours ainsi : Narcissa ne cessait de converser, semblant s'adresser à un quelconque interlocuteur invisible. Mais lorsque son mari était encore en liberté (" Quelle honte, vraiment ! Faire enfermer le Grand, l'Illustre, le Magnifique Lord Malfoy! "), ses longs monologues se trouvaient souvent écourtés par un petit mouvement sec du poignet de celui-ci en direction de Narcissa, accompagné d'une remarque telle que : " Chérie, tu te ne devrais pas te reposer un peu ? Tu te fatigues beaucoup trop à parler comme cela ! " Reproche voilé déguisé en marque d'affection.

Mais Lucius n'était plus là… et personne ne semblait en mesure de stopper le flot ininterrompu de paroles qui s'écoulaient de la bouche de la jeune femme. Ou plutôt, personne ne semblait vouloir s'en préoccuper. Draco lui-même restait de marbre, comme absorbé par le contenu de son assiette. Il mangeait lentement, dégustant chaque bouchée de nourriture avec plaisir, et ne paraissait pas entendre la voix de sa mère.

Une servante arriva avec le dessert : boules de glaces à la pistache et à la poire nappées de coulis de framboise. Sans oublier la cannelle bien sûr. (Mais non, les Malfoy n'ont absolument pas des goûts bizarres…)[Miam] Là aussi, Draco prit le temps de bien s'imprégner des parfums, laissant complètement fondre la glace sur sa langue avant de l'avaler.

On comprend donc mieux qu'il mît donc au moins 25 minutes à finir son assiette (d'argent), et quand il eût enfin terminé, il était déjà 2 heures de l'après-midi (ne vous inquiétez pas, il avait quand même pensé à jeter un sort de conservation sur ses boules… euh… pardon… stupide quiproquo… les boules de glace, j'entends…) [Alors là, Leenah se dévergonde. Toutes nos excuses, car c'est un peu à cause de nous qu'elle devient comme ça]

Et voilà notre petit blondinet préféré remonté dans sa chambre, et déjà bien installé dans un fauteuil de cuir noir, face à un jeu d'échecs pièces en nacre et obsidienne pailletées d'éclats d'émeraude et plateau en marbre pourpre directement importés de Chine, s'il vous plaît !

Bien entendu, Draco ne comptait absolument pas jouer avec quelqu'un… et il avait donc enchanté les pièces noires, lui-même utilisant les blanches, (Comment ? Je vous prends pour des débiles ???) pour que celles-ci se déplacent toutes seules, en suivant une certaine logique tout de même. Il remit le jeu en place et la partie commença par son tour, évidemment (qu'est-ce que vous croyiez… il n'avait quand même pas choisi les pièces blanches pour rien ! Céder la première place ? Impossible pour lui, encore moins à quelqu'un de… non consistant !)

Le jeune homme mit un peu moins de 10 minutes à écraser son " adversaire " : " Echec et Mat ", marmonna-t-il, ne laissant transparaître sa joie qu'à travers un mince sourire crispé (pour ne pas dire constipé)[et parfait, comme d'hab]. Il ne perdait jamais à ce jeu-là… et c'était pour cela qu'il adorait les échecs ! Sentir l'adversaire piégé, même invisible, était pour lui une source de bonheur inestimable.

Après cette petite pose spéciale entretien d'ego, Draco se permit quelques instants de repos et s'allongea sur son lit en baillant…

Soudain, Spirita déboula d'une des fenêtres de la pièce à pleine vitesse et, effectuant un rapide demi-tour au dessus du lit destiné à se ralentir, elle se posa doucement à côté de son maître. Celui-ci, qui avait à peine eu le temps de fermer les yeux, sursauta vivement lorsque l'aigle se mit à lui picoter le bras pour l'avertir qu'il avait du courrier.

Draco se redressa péniblement, visiblement contrarié que sa petite sieste ait été interrompue si vite. Puis il ouvrit le parchemin.

" Rdv à 3h derrière le stade " disait-il. Et c'était signé " Ze Best ".

---------

Vous savez pas qui est "Ze Best" ? Niark niark, on le sait ! Et comme Leenah part très longtemps en vacances, vous attendez pas à avoir la suite avant, au moins, fin Août. Leenah, ou comment faire s'impatienter les gens.

Allez, vous lui laisserez bien une petite review ?


	6. chapitre 6

****

Auteur : Leenah

****

Titre : Draco

****

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

****

Note de l'auteur : Dsl pour l'énoooooorme retard mais pour moi, le verbe "devoir" ne PEUT PAS se rapporter au verbe "écrire". Si j'écris, c'est par plaisir. Donc, je prends l'inspiration quand elle vient, et si elle vient pas, ben je me force pas à écrire, parsque sinon je vais sortir une grosse grosse merde, de tte façon... J'espère que vous me comprenez et encore dsl.

****

Note des deux pauvres filles qui se tapent la mises en forme : Bon, on va continuer avec nos commentaires qui seront entre parenthèse mais avec marqué ndn (note de nous !) ! Au fait, Leenah voulait qu'on précise que ce chapitre a été écrit fin octobre et ue c'est de notre faute s'il n'arrive que début Novembre... Tout ça paske elle veut pas passer pour une débile.

****

Dernière note : Il y deux one-shot sur Harry Potter que vous pouvez trouvez dans notre profil.

Si le coeur vous en dit, allez lire, et reviwer !

Réponses aux reviews :

****

Lee-NC-Kass : Merci pour les encouragements, Nee Chan (!) Mais tu vois, j'ai encore pas fait plus long cte fois ci ! Enfin...

Pour l'affaire de te payer le resto, j'ai qu'une chose à dire : "c'est beau de rêver..." !!!

Ah ah... t'es sûre que c'est vraiment le plus fort, ton Drakichou ? Parsque... non, je me tais, je vais te dire un truc de la suite, sinon... (ndn : Oui, c'est le plus fort, le plus beau, le plus...)

T'as bien fait de mettre fin août, mais c t sans compter mon inspi qui voulait pas se pointer !

Allez, salut !

****

Melhuiwen :Attends... on parle du même Draco, là ??? G pas l'impression, sérieux ! Non,mais c'est bien le mec hyper moche que JK Rowling a fait dégueulasse à point dans ses livres pour que tt le monde le déteste, non ?!!! (ndn : Il est très Parfait, merci pour Lui !) (lol) Franchement, chuis sûre qu'elle aurait pas imaginé que y'ait des gens (des filles, en particulier) qui prennent tous ses défauts pour des qualités !!! C'est comme moi : plus je le fais con et méchant, plus Nee Chan l'adore... vous croyez que c'est normal, ça ?????!!!! Enfin bon. Merci pour tt quand même, et, pour répondre à la place de Nee Chan, oui, je encore saine d'esprit, quoique à force de la cotoyer, elle et son cerveau tordu, je vais à mon avis finir tarée avant peu de temps... (ndn : La pauvre, elle refuse de voir la vérité en face : à sa naissance, le medecin avait bu et... c'est horrible, il l'a faite tombée par terre... elle ne s'en est jamais remise.)

****

Kaoro : lis la première phrase de ce chap et tu sauras qui est Ze Best (remarque à part : à mon avis, y'en a qui vont être déçus...) !!!

Pk Narcissa est aussi bavarde... ? Ben, en fait, je l'imagine pas du tt comme ça, normalement, mais fallait que je trouve un truc pour rendre Draco encore plus dégueu et bon, j'ai trouvé ça (qu'il remballe sa mère alors qu'elle a l'air très sympa et tt...) !

Euh... "à quand la suite"... ben... c t pour fin août normalement mais bon... j'ai eu... qqes problèmes d'inspiration, on va dire... (lol) En tt cas, merci de m'avoir reviewée (ça se dit ???!) !

****

Mademoiselle Sora : Merci merci et encore merci pour tt ces compliments !!! ça fait vraiment plaisir d'entendre tt ça !!! :-D

Bon, ben si t contente des paranthèses, tu vas être encore bien servie... ! De tte façon, maintenant, j'arrive plus à écrire sans en mettre, dans ce fanfic !!!

Qui est Ze Best ? Lis la première phrase et tu sauras... (je sens que tu vas être bien déçue... vu le délire que tu t'es fait dans la review... dsl, c'est en fait très simple !)

Oui, merci, j'ai passé de supers vacances (j'ai fait du char à voile avec Nee Chan... t'aurais dû voir nos tronches, à la fin... on aurait qu'on avait fait la guerre !!!). MAIS en revenant, l'inspiration était pas au rdv, donc... ben voilà la suite que maintenant !!! "Fin août", qu'elle avait dit, la Nee Chan... laissez-moi rire... !!!

Allez, salut !

****

BlackNemesis : Merci, c une fic qu'est fait pour ça, se marrer... (bon, y'a des fois c un peu raté, c vrai, mais bon... c comme ça !)

Non, Draco est pas aussi con que ça (quoique... !), mais c pour essayer de montrer à Nee Chan (et aux autres accros de Draco, d'ailleurs) qu'elles oublient quand même qu'il a de sérieux défauts, et qu'il est pas parfait, comme elles le disent !!! C'est une (tentative de) reconversion, ce fanfic... ! (ndn : On aime ses défauts, et ses qualités, et aussi son joli petit cul... Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous encore raconter Leenah ?!)

Ben, fin août, en fait, ce sera plutôt, comme tu le vois... fin octobre... ! Dsl.

Salut !

- - - -

" Ze Best ", le nom de code que ses amis et lui s'étaient (modestement) donné. Rien à voir bien sûr avec l'ego surdimensionné de notre petit Draco…

- Maman, je vais au stade ! lança soudain l'intéressé à la cantonade depuis le seuil du Manoir.

Réagissant aussitôt à la voix de son fils chéri, Narcissa s'empara vivement d'un sac plastique posé sur le canapé de velours du salon et accourut aussi vite qu'elle le pût à l'entrée.

- Attends, Draky, s'écria-t-elle en sortant en hâte une casquette bleu ciel tout fraîchement achetée au magasin de vêtements de la ville la plus proche, j'ai oublié de te donner…

La jeune femme releva tout à coup la tête, mais ce fut pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait que le silence qui lui répondait : la Mercedes noire qui emmenait Draco était déjà loin sur la route qui menait au stade…

- Ta casquette… soupira Narcissa en suivant des yeux le véhicule qui s'éloignait doucement.

Elle descendit le grand escalier de pierres qui s'avançait dans la cour et s'arrêta devant un buste de marbre représentant Malfoy Jr. Alors, avec une infinie tendresse, elle déposa amoureusement la casquette sur la tête de la statue.

- Je savais que tu m'écouterais, Dray chéri… Tu m'écoutes toujours… Il y a vraiment beaucoup de soleil, tu sais… tu aurais pu attraper une insolation… Amuse-toi bien mon enfant, ajouta-t-elle en déposant un délicat baiser sur le front glacé de la statue. Amuse-toi bien… (ndn : Elle délire sérieux la pauvre... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Cissa ?)

En cette après-midi ensoleillée, le petit stade municipal de Storgard constituait un coin idéal de jeux et de rencontres pour tous les adolescents du village et des alentours. Ainsi, plusieurs dizaines de jeunes gens se retrouvaient là bas, animant de leurs cris toute la campagne environnante (c'est les voisins qui devaient être contents, tiens !).

La voiture de Draco y parvint environ 3 minutes après son départ du Manoir (vous croyiez quand même pas qu'il se serait sciemment usé les chaussures juste en y allant à pied, non ! Mais de toute façon, ses pauvres petites jambes maigrelettes n'auraient certainement pas tenu plus d'un kilomètre… !) (ndn : Ses jambes sont superbes... comme toutes les autres parties de son anatomie) … le jeune homme ayant de ce fait plus de 40 minutes d'avance par rapport au rendez-vous donné (non mais vraiment… quelle idée ! c'est bien la peine de préciser l'heure… !). Mais cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas… bien au contraire…

Le jeune Malfoy et ses amis avaient l'habitude de se retrouver toujours au même endroit : un petit coin d'herbe, à l'angle des tribunes et des anciens vestiaires maintenant désaffectés, bénéficiant de l'ombre des grands pins du bois tout proche. Bien sûr, Draco répugnant s'asseoir à même le sol, il avait fallu aller chercher un bloc de pierre de la carrière d'à côté (merci Crabbe et Goyle !) pour que Môssieur soit installé confortablement (contrairement aux autres membres de la Ze Best Team, qui, eux, n'avaient d'autre choix que de s'asseoir dans l'herbe verte). Draco poussait même le vice jusqu'à apporter son propre coussin , afin que son petit derrière hypersensible ne soit pas atteint par les aspérités de la pierre ! Si c'est pas de la bouffonnerie, ça… (ndn : faut garder son joli petit derrière intact pour... non, on va éviter les sous-entendu)

Notre blondinet avait lui même choisi l'emplacement de son trône, juste contre le mur des vestiaires, de sorte à pouvoir l'employer comme dossier. Mais ce que les autres ignoraient, c'était qu'il y avait une autre raison à ce que le bloc de pierre soit à cet endroit…

En effet, c'était un siège ainsi placé qui offrait une vue imprenable sur la partie de tribunes où se réunissaient très souvent… les filles de Himlay. Draco aimait les regarder. Les voir jouer et rire était pour lui une façon d'oublier. D'oublier ce qu'il était, ce qu'il devait être… De vivre ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu vivre. De combler le vide qu'il y avait en lui. Car il y avait un vide. Un manque. Quelque chose qui n'existait pas en lui et que personne d'autre que Lucius ne pourrait jamais remplacer. La tendresse d'un père…

(snif… c'est qu'il nous ferait presque pleurer, le pauvre petit chou…) (ndn : On va lui en donner, nous, de la tendresse !)

- - - -

Fini ! Dray est toujours aussi superbement royalissime ! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de mater des filles 

Allez, une review pour notre petite Lee, qu'elle écrive la suite (en espérant qu'elle arrivera plus vite que ce chapitre !).

PS : On a du reposter le chapitre paske il y avait un problème avec la mise en forme... Sorry !


End file.
